Charlie's new Girlfriend
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: Charlie has a new girlfriend that knows about things at the north pole


Just an idoa I had about combining the two worlds of the Santa Clause and Prep and Landing let me know what you think and I'll do more of it

* * *

Charlie and his girlfriend Jenifer had just got in from a walk, they had been talking about their plans for Thanksgiving. Charlie was going to his Dad's at the North Pole with his mom and Neil and his step sister. He of course didn't tell his girlfriend about the North Pole part but he had implied that they were going away for a few days. Jenifer was also going away and like Charlie she didn't want to say where strangely he didn't care.

Once they got back to the apartment they shared Jenifer asked Charlie if he wanted some hot coco, as Charlie was thinking about it Jenifer went into the kitchen and said "how about I make it from scratch using an old family recipe?"

Charlie liked the idea and wondered how it compared to Judy's one of his Dad's elves recipe. Charlie watched as she started by heating some milk in a pan she then took out some chocolate from the fridge and cut it up finely. Once the milk was boiling she stirred it in with some sugar and made Charlie turn away well she added some secret ingredients. Once it was ready she put some into a mug for him with some marshmallows, Charlie gave it a sniff before tasting it. It actually tasted similar to Judy's which made Charlie seem a little suspicious as he said "so how long has this recipe been in your family?"

Jenifer smiled and said "good isn't it, my great Aunt Judy who lives in Canada taught it to me."

Charlie then said "does your great aunt Judy work for someone with the initials S.C.?

Jenifer looked at him as if he had three heads and said "what do you mean by that?"

Charlie then got up and grabbed the snow globe he kept on his desk. He shook it and saw the sleigh and reindeer fly by, before handing it to Jenifer and said "shake it and look close and tell me what you see."

Jenifer shook it and almost seemed to drop it when she saw something in it. Charlie then said "Seeing isn't always believing, Believing is seeing. You saw something in it didn't you?"

She nodded as he carefully put it down and said "where did you get one like this?"

Charlie then said "Bernard gave it to me."

Jenifer then took her eyes off of the snow globe and said "Bernard?"

Charlie nodded and said yeah "he works for S.C. too."

Jenifer then said "That's what my aunt Judy always says to say about where she works and that she works in Canada. So how do you know S.C. and my great Aunt?"

Charlie then said "My dad Scott Calvin is the current Santa Claus and my principal from high school is his Mrs. Claus plus I have a step brother with them too."

Jenifer still seemed shocked by this new information she always knew that Charlie was different especially because he seemed to love Christmas just as much as her and her family. She then pulled out her phone and sent a text to someone as did Charlie. Well they were waiting for responses Jenifer turned to Charlie and said "can I ask you something, that I never really thought to ask Aunt Judy?"

Charlie looked at her and said sure "what do you want to ask?"

Jenifer then said "ok this may sound like an odd and random question but are the Reindeer Male or Female? I've always just wondered that since I was kid and found out the only females have their antlers in the winter."

Charlie then said "their males. I asked one of the elves that look after them about that and they said there a special breed where both sets carry antlers and live extremely long lives."

She then said "what about Rudolph's nose is that a myth or real?"

Charlie then said "it's very real and you need to have a pair of sunglasses on near him."

Just then both of their phones rang. Charlie picked his up and was talking to his dad about what he had found out about his girlfriend. Jenifer was also talking to her Great Aunt as well. They also ended up changing phones as well so they could talk to each other's family member at the North Pole. After they finished talking about their plans Charlie asked Jenifer if she wanted to go up early with him.

After they fished their conversations they went and sat down in the living room drinking their hot cocoa Charlie rubbed his knee that he had injured a few years ago now. Jenifer asked him it was bothering him. Charlie replied "yeah cold bothers it more now. I guess I can tell you the truth about what happened to it now."

Jenifer replied "you told me you hurt it when you slipped down the stairs. Remember I was one of the Candy stripers in the hospital."

Charlie then said "yeah but there's more to it. You know the Christmas special Prep and Landing." Jenifer nodded as he continued "well there are actually crews of elves that go out and prepare the house for Santa. A few years ago one of them was a little over zealous in our house when I had gotten up to use the restroom. I saw the time and thought I'd go downstairs to say hi to my dad. Lanney tripped me and I fell down the stairs just as my Dad arrived. He saw me at the bottom of the stairs and asked if I was ok. I tried to get up but I was in too much pain. Just then my Step dad came down as he had heard me fall, he woke up my mom and she took me to the hospital." Jenifer then said "that must have sucked being in the hospital over Christmas."

Charlie repelled "yeah I was home by the afternoon though. They took X rays and gave me pain killers and a brace for my leg and crutches until the swelling went down and they could get a better look at it. One of my dad's elves came to help out and keep him informed about what was going on with me."

Jenifer then said "so when did you find out you needed surgery?"

Charlie replied it was about a week later just before going back to school when I had an MRI done. They said the needed to fix a tear in my ACL."


End file.
